This Sporting Life
Sporting Life}} This Sporting Life is a 1963 British feature film based on the 1960 novel of the same name by David Storey, which won the 1960 Macmillan Fiction Award. It recounts the story of a rugby league footballer, Frank Machin, in Wakefield, a mining area of Yorkshire, whose romantic life is not as successful as his sporting life. Storey, a former professional rugby league footballer, also wrote the screenplay. The film stars Richard Harris, Rachel Roberts, William Hartnell and Alan Badel. It was directed by Lindsay Anderson. The film was Richard Harris's first starring role, and won him a Best Actor Award at the 1963 Cannes Film Festival. He was also nominated for an Oscar for Best Actor in a Leading Role. Rachel Roberts won her second BAFTA award for This Sporting Life and an Oscar nomination for best actress. Harris was nominated for the BAFTA that year as well. The film opened at the Odeon Leicester Square in London's West End on 7 February 1963.The Times, 7 February 1963, Page 2 Plot Set in Wakefield, the film concerns a bitter young Yorkshire coal miner, Frank Machin (Harris). Following a nightclub altercation, in which he takes on the captain of the local rugby league club and punches a couple of the others, he is recruited by the team's manager, who sees profit in his aggressive streak. Although at first somewhat uncoordinated at league, he impresses the team's owner, Gerald Weaver (Badel), with the spirit and brutality of his playing style during the trial. He is signed up to the top team as a loose forward (number 13) and impresses all with his aggressive forward play. He often punches or elbows the opposition players throughout the game. Off the field, Frank is much less successful. His recently widowed landlady, Mrs Margaret Hammond (Roberts), a mother of two young children, lost her husband in an accident at Weaver's engineering firm but received no financial compensation because the death was ruled a suicide. Frank eventually has sexual relations with Margaret, but in her grief she cannot return any affection. She sometimes insults him, referring to him as "just a great ape," and finds his boorish behaviour at a smart restaurant off-putting. He is occasionally violent towards her. He leaves and stays at a homeless men's shelter after a row over her late husband. He has another quarrel with Weaver and his predatory wife, whose advances he rejects, much to her chagrin. Intending a reconciliation with Margaret, he finds that she is in a hospital. She is unconscious, having suffered a brain haemorrhage shortly after their split, and she dies without regaining consciousness. In the end he is seen as "just a great ape on a football field", vulnerable to the ravages of time and injury. Cast * Richard Harris as Frank Machin * Rachel Roberts as Margaret Hammond * Alan Badel as Gerald Weaver * William Hartnell as 'Dad' Johnson * Colin Blakely as Maurice Braithwaite * Vanda Godsell as Mrs. Anne Weaver * Anne Cunningham as Judith * Jack Watson as Len Miller * Arthur Lowe as Charles Slomer * Harry Markham as Wade * George Sewell as Jeff * Leonard Rossiter as Phillips, Sports writer * Peter Duguid as Doctor * Wallas Eaton as Waiter * Anthony Woodruff as Tom, Head waiter * Tom Clegg as Gower * Ken Traill as the Trainer * Frank Windsor as the Dentist * Ian Thompson as the Batley Town captain Production This was Anderson's first feature film as director, although he had won an Oscar for his short documentary, Thursday's Children (1954), one of many documentaries he had made in the previous decade. The project had first been discussed by the Rank Organisation as a possible project for Joseph Losey, the exiled American film maker, and then was passed to Karel Reisz who, reluctant to direct another film on a Northern England subject so soon after Saturday Night and Sunday Morning (1960), suggested that Lindsay Anderson direct it with himself producing. Among the supporting cast is William Hartnell, who shortly afterwards began playing the Doctor in Doctor Who. It was his role in This Sporting Life that brought Hartnell to the attention of Doctor Who producer Verity Lambert. The film also features the future Dad's Army star, Arthur Lowe, who appeared in four more films directed by Anderson. Filming locations Many of the scenes in This Sporting Life were filmed at Wakefield Trinity's stadium, Belle Vue and at Halifax's stadium Thrum Hall. The scene where Frank (Richard Harris) leaps from a bus to buy a newspaper, then leaps back onto the bus was filmed at the top of Westgate, Wakefield. The location is still instantly recognisable today and has changed very little, apart from the addition of small bars and clubs. The houses filmed for the outdoor scenes in This Sporting Life were in Servia Terrace in Leeds. Editing Anthony Sloman wrote: A specific description of the editing says: Lindsay Anderson on directing Richard Harris Anderson wrote in his diary on 23 April 1962, after the first month or so of production: "the most striking feature of it all, I suppose, has been the splendour and misery of my work and relationship with Richard." He felt that Harris was acting better than ever before in his career, but feared his feelings for Harris, whose combination of physicality, affection and cruelty fascinated him, meant that he lacked the detachment he needed as a director. "I ought to be calm and detached with him. Instead I am impulsive, affectionate, infinitely susceptible."Diary entry, 23 April 1962, on Richard Harris and the making of This Sporting Life (LA 6/1/33), Anderson Collection, University of Stirling; Paul Sutton (ed) The Diaries of Lindsay Anderson, 2004, London: Methuen, p75 Critical reception Though on first release the film was lauded by critics, it was a commercial disaster with the home audiences and the critics, and prompted John Davis, by now the Chairman of the Rank Organisation Board to announce that he was pulling out of British New Wave, "kitchen sink" drama, nor would his company make such a "squalid" film again.Booklet for This Sporting Life, region 2 DVD, Network 2007, unpaginated p23. In the United States, the film was well received. Variety praised its "gutsy vitality", and praised the production of Reisz and the directorial feature début of Anderson, who "brings the keen, observant eye of a documentary man to many vivid episodes without sacrificing the story line."This Sporting Life, excerpt from a 1963 review, Variety, accessed 15 February 2008 John Russell Taylor in 1980 thought it a mistake to link This Sporting Life with the 'kitchen sink' films released in the preceding few years, because its "emotionalism" made it "unique", apart from Anderson's other work: "every scene in the film is charged with the passion of what is not said and done, as well as what is. ... Though real enough and believable enough, this kind of amour fou is remote indeed from what the staid middle class cinema would generally consider as realism."John Russell Taylor "Lindsay Anderson and Free Cinema", in Richard Roud (ed) Cinema: A Critical Dictionary, Volume One, 1980, London: Secker & Warburg, p76-82, 79 On 22 January 2008, the film was released as a Region 1 DVD by the Criterion Collection. See also * BFI Top 100 British films References External links * * * Category:1963 films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s sports films Category:British films Category:British black-and-white films Category:British drama films Category:British sports films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films set in Yorkshire Category:Films directed by Lindsay Anderson Category:Rugby league films Category:Social realism in film Category:Wakefield